This Setting Sun
by TheBeastandHerDragon
Summary: This is a modern take on the map of Breath of the Wild. Zelda Harkinian, a freshman at the University of Hyrule, challenges the floodwaters of life as she grows and changes with the world around her. As she searches for an identity she's met by Link Greene- a photography major at the same university- and together the two seek out adventure.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction and is meant to serve as a bit of practice for me. It will, instead of being something of an epic, focus on relationships between characters and a 'coming of age' concept. Anyways, enough talk. Here's the Prologue:**

Zelda's eyes skimmed the passage, dancing over the texts she'd taken the liberty of highlighting earlier. Basic ancient Gerudo was difficult to decipher on its own, without having to translate sections of poetry. And while she still considered it one of her more fascinating classes, the call of sleep beckoned to her, whispering that it didn't matter how intently she studied, her first day at the University of Hyrule would not hinge upon whether or not she could excel right away in her linguistics course. So, sighing, she leaned against the back of her chair and tapped her pen against her thumb, contemplatively. _Only one more night left in this room_ , she thought. _My childhood- any grace that might've been extended to me- ends tomorrow afternoon when I step foot on campus._

It was a terrifying notion, to be ripped of one's remaining innocence and forced into a foreign world. Suddenly, she felt slightly ill, and any confidence she had been scraping together that summer seemed to slip away from her.

Running a hand through her disheveled golden hair, Zelda pushed away from her desk and stood, facing one last half-packed suitcase and a small mass tucked beneath strewn laundry. She bent down and lifted the sleeve of a sweater and smiled at the tail flicking out from under it. It vanished momentarily, then reappeared, this time attached to the body of a plump, silver feline.

"Want to help me pack, Ralis?" She cooed, tickling the underside of the cat's chin. Ralis purred in affirmation and Zelda giggled. She had always found consolation in the animal- particularly when it came to her social life. Friend-making was an easy task for her, but friend-keeping was more difficult. Her studies perpetually seemed to trump any relationships, even unintentionally. She just tended to gravitate to books more so than people, which usually presented her as standoffish and cold, though she tried her hardest to be warm and inviting with her peers.

She desperately hoped her time at the University would change that.

As she leaned down to snatch up a sock that had been tossed aside without its mate, she was startled to hear a soft 'ding' ring out from the other side of the room. Crossing it in a couple strides, she glanced at the illumined screen of her cellphone. At first she was surprised anyone would bother messaging her at one-thirty in the morning until she read the contact name.

"would anyone laugh at me if I brought along patricia?"

-Riju

Zelda smiled. Riju was one of the wisest, kindest, and most beautiful people she had ever met, and her only true friend. Her mother had died at a young age and with her father away so frequently, she had been forced to practically raise herself. With these factors taken into account, Zelda found it adorable she still worried about things like whether or not to bring her sandseal plushie away with her to college.

"If they do, beat the hell out of them with her," she immediately texted back.

"good thinking. thats the best way to start off this year. murder."

"Glad to have you joining me. :)"

"yeah youd get lonely w/o me."

Zelda chuckled softly and had just returned to sorting her clothes when she was startled by her text tone and the rattle of the phone's vibration on her nightstand.

"dont be alone this year."

She stared down at the words, perplexed at the way her throat tightened and her chest grew hot. Why had she instantly become so sad? The doubt and worries she had been quelling for the past several months upon the arrival of her UofH acceptance letter began to choke her once again. As faithful as Riju had been for so many years, even she understood that Zelda remained lonely. For a girl who craved the world, her life was regrettably dissatisfactory. Though Riju had once told her she thought the books were a numbing device for the longing to see and do more, Zelda disagreed. The stories she read didn't dampen any of her emotions. They excited them. Acknowledging this once more, she tore her eyes from the text and steeled her nerves.

This was her beginning; the meeting place of all her tomorrows.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading my very short prologue. Please give it a review and I hope to update with a new chapter soon! Thanks very much!**


	2. Chapter One: Beginnings

Chapter One:

Link had overslept his alarm for the third day that week. This time, however, he refused to be late to his class. Flinging himself out the door without even a 'hello' to his apartment-mate, he descended the stairs two at a time, nearly tumbling down the last of them. It wasn't until his feet hit the sidewalk that he realized how slick the pavement was and how wet his face had become. He closed his eyes, swallowing his bubbling frustration and flipping the hood of his jacket up to meet the rain's merciless beating before taking off at a jog.

His first week at the University of Hyrule had been exhausting, to say the least; not that he would say much about it, anyways, if asked. Though he had at first looked forward to his time spent on and off the campus, it had grown old quickly. Even after only choosing one eight am class, Link found waking up each morning increasingly more draining. His work load had yet to climax, so he packed his days with activities he hoped would soothe his somewhat anxious soul. Monday he had explored the backroads behind the Arena, Tuesday was spent sampling a dish from every local cafe he could find, Wednesday kept his nose almost pressed up against the pages of "The Reincarnation of the Hero: Fiction or Fact?", and with an entire Thursday to himself he had all but danced barefoot in the Applean Forest barely an hour from the University.

And now he felt he had overexerted himself.

It wasn't as if the week varied much from his routine pattern of behavior, but, for a reason he wasn't able to quite explain, he felt emotionally undermined. Anxiety was something that had plagued him since childhood, pressuring him to run and run and run-away from his fears and doubts and trials. _That is all this is,_ he had told himself. So why wasn't he able to escape from it this time? After all, he usually thrived by himself, perpetually seeking ways to distract his mind and heart from the distresses of life. He remembered his summers spent as a boy; they were days eaten up by wandering the golden fields of Hateno, catching Porgy in the shallows of the Lurelin Village beaches, or sleeping beneath billions of glinting stars. Aside from being a devastatingly heavy sleeper, Link was incessantly restless.

Today, though, he would not let that deter him. This was his first photography class of the year, and there was no force in Hyrule that would stop him from arriving late. Photography was a way to still his endless motion and allow him to focus on details and individual moments. He needed it more than he was willing to admit. Goddesses save the poor idiot who ended up in his way this morning.

..o0o..

She had expected the downpour to lighten as the morning wore on, but in two hours there had been no sign of it lessening. Zelda glanced down at her clomping, brown rain boots. As awkward as it was to walk in them, she couldn't help but appreciate the artistry of the splashes they created. Sunlight reflected off the rippling water and every so often she could catch an emerald eye staring back at her or a contented smile mimicking her own.

She adjusted her umbrella, twirling it between her hands and sighing with pleasure. This was the kind of day she loved the most. The rain tasted sweet on her lips and she couldn't help but part them a fraction to catch a couple extra droplets. She closed her eyes, savoring them, her mind working to mentally compose a poem drawn from this perfect serenity. She did not expect her breath to be forcibly shoved from her body and her legs to give way beneath her.

"I- Oh, goddesses, oh, I- I'm so sorry," she caught a stumbling voice get out, hardly acknowledging her situation. She blinked, abruptly aware of stinging palms and soiled jeans. A figure in front of her was pulling her to her feet, albeit somewhat roughly, and apologizing ceaselessly. _He must've careened into me,_ Zelda thought to herself. But she only had a mere few seconds to get a glimpse of his face- innocent and genuinely embarrassed at his blunder, with eyes that reminded her of the sky- before he was off again, sprinting away behind her. Her gaze followed his form as it receded from view while she began to wipe her scraped hands against the dry fit fabric of her jacket.

As she adjusted her walk to a more comfortable pace, she silently elected to write him into a line of her poem.

..o0o..

Four hours after his photography class was dismissed, Link had not expected to be on a date with a girl he barely knew. Or, he assumed it was a date. He wasn't really sure. It was she who had asked him, actually, and he had acquiesced, praying to Hylia that he wouldn't find himself botching everything he attempted to say.

In truth, she was rather charming. Her crimson bob accentuated the curve of her jaw and her petite but strong build made her a reassuring presence. Her voice was soft and gentle, but there was a fierceness behind those shimmering, golden eyes. She was a year ahead of him and already very familiar with the campus and the region of Central Hyrule, itself.

Although they had walked in silence for the majority of their time together, Link felt he knew more about her than he would have had they had a real conversation. He followed the way she padded along beside him, her hands clasped loosely in front of her, amusing herself by trailing the shadows with her gaze and cracking a smile every time she saw a small bird or wild animal.

He liked her. She was good.

"Thank you for coming with me today, Link. It's really very sweet of you." She glanced up at him and her words startled him from his thoughts. He smiled and nodded, then chuckled. "I'd still prefer it if I knew where we were going, Mipha," he responded with a grin. She blushed and turned back to face ahead of her. "I had hoped you'd have guessed by now, since I asked you to bring your camera." She pulled her hands apart, briefly gesturing to the landscape steadily emerging before them. "I'd heard this was your first time in Central Hyrule, and since you're a photography major, you should get the best shots of one of the most iconic, historically relevant spots in the entire land."

It was clear to him, now, where she had taken him.

As the trees parted, Link had a better view of the pillars reaching up around him, their cerulean gray stone winking at him under the hot, afternoon sun. As he followed Mipha up onto the moderately raised platform resting in the center of the pillars, he watched the ring of water pooling in the space between the stairs and the higher level.

"The Sacred Grounds," he murmured. "I've only ever seen pictures of this place."

"I tried to pick a time when it was less bustling," Mipha said, "but I'll admit that the best time to come is at night. You'd think it'd still be a tourist hot-spot, even after the sun goes down, since it always seems to stay warm, but I suppose most find the nightly events in Castle Town to be more exciting."

Link shook his head, grinning. "No, this- this is great." He looked back at her small figure, staring at him expectantly. "Thank you." She blushed more furiously this time, but Link was unaware, his fingers already fumbling for the camera in his backpack.

He had just begun positioning himself to capture the way the water below them met the steps, when he saw her: a woman, no older than he, lying with her back against the cool grass and her hands cradling her head. Rich, golden strands of hair concealed her face, but he could make out the point of her sloped nose. Beside her were piled two books, a journal, a pen, and a small bouquet of wildflowers, twitching occasionally with the wind.

He raised his camera and peered through the lens, preparing to take hold of this moment forever. It was then that he recognized that face, remembering a expression of surprise as his body collided with another's, knocking it to the pavement only hours before.

He paused. Should he apologize again? Should he ignore her? Was he over-thinking it? The answer to the latter question was, 'most likely'. Still, he felt he owed her some explanation. She probably thought he was a madman, running clumsily through the rain, his backpack bouncing violently as he went, with eyes wild and hair plastered to his forehead. Yes. She definitely deserved an explanation.

Plus, he had noticed Mipha's ever-present stare boring into the back of his skull, and he silently prayed that she would remove it if he struck up a conversation with someone else.

As he approached her, Link felt hot anxiety coil and uncoil within him. He didn't expect to spend much time with her, but he hoped she would at least be understanding of his situation. Goddesses knew she had every right to see him as rude and indifferent. He had completely ruined her jeans, after all. And weren't girls picky about stuff like that? Honestly, he didn't really know.

"Hi." His voice came out softer than he expected and he looked away, bowing his head. The woman blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. "Hi," she replied after a time. "You may not care, but I was the one who crashed into you this morning by mistake," he continued, not meeting her eyes. "I just wanted to give you an explanation." He chanced a peek at her and found that she had sat up and was sitting cross-legged, now, running her fingers through her hair. She met his eyes and offered him an encouraging smile. Her's were a vibrant green, and they reminded him of the valleys in Hateno. But, in the same way that he could find a certain fierceness behind the eyes of Mipha, behind this woman's was a shivering hunger. They complimented her pink, full lips and clear, ivory skin. He liked that she wore a plain green hoodie which seemed a tad large for her person, and fresh jeans, cuffed at the ankles. Her black lace-up shoes were muddy and worn, but, for some reason, Link liked that, too. Really, she was strikingly pretty.

"Well? Go on, then," she chuckled, prompting him to speak.

"Oh- oh, yeah, sorry." He cleared his throat. "It's just, I'm really terrible at showing up to my classes on time, and I had hoped to actually make a good impression in the one I had this morning, and since I was running late I was out of control and I wasn't looking where I was going, and yeah, I am just really, really sorry. I hope I didn't scare you or- or anything." He cleared his throat and glanced away again, praying that the heat he felt rising to his cheeks didn't show.

But when, instead of accepting the apology and lying back down, she laughed, he turned to face her again, confused.

"I, uh, I had thought you'd be mad. Your pants weren't ruined, right?"

She stifled her laughter and gazed up at him with a bemused expression. "No, they're fine. A bit of rainwater never hurt anyone. All the same, it was sweet of you to say something." Now Link truly was blushing. "So," she stood, brushing the dirt from her clothes, "What class was so important that you decided to mow down a complete innocent?" She grinned.

"Photography." He gestured to the camera around his neck. "It's my major."

"Fascinating choice for a major. Why did you elect it over something more conventional?"

"It's... just really important to me." She didn't press further. "What about you?" Link questioned. "Are you a student someplace?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, yes. UofH. We're in the same Linguistics class."

He flushed, suddenly remembering a vaguely familiar head of blond hair sitting three rows in front of him with her hand raised nearly the entire period. Oops.

He forced a laugh. "Right! I knew I'd seen you before."

"It's alright," she smiled forgivingly, "I only recognized you about two minutes ago, myself." Inwardly, Link was relieved. "What's your major, then?"

"World History, although I minor in Philosophy. I'd sort of like to be a professor of both one day." She grinned sheepishly then added, "Nerdy choices, I know."

He smiled. "It's pretty cool, honestly. I wish I could focus enough to be good with the books."

"Well, if you ever need any help..."

Link nodded, still smiling softly. "I might."

The woman grinned, the whites of her teeth brilliant and warming. For a moment they stood together in silence, Link oddly comfortable. "It's time for me to go. I'm interviewing for a job up at Beetle & Books in a couple hours and, unlike you, I'd rather not be the cause of anyone's death this evening." Her countenance was jesting but Link's shame was still prompted. Rather than responding he took a step backwards, bobbing his head in understanding as he did so.

"What's your name?" Her voice was clear, ringing, and laced with mirth. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask, " _Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you, yet."_

"Link... Greene," he threw in hurriedly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Link. My name is Zelda Harkinian."

And then she gathered her things and left.

Not in a huffy or agitated way, but simply in a way which indicated that their conversation had ended and there was nothing left to say.

As he Link watched her stroll away, books pressed to her chest, a thought crossed his mind. As he began his trek back to the pillared circle, he wondered if she would be annoyed with him for abandoning her- even if only for a short time.

"Mipha?" He called out, his nervousness peaking.

"I'm over here!" Her reply revealed nothing of her potential frustration. Link could see her bright head of hair from through the dense grove of evergreens. When he found her, she was engaged in discussion with a man he was unfamiliar with.

Mipha looked up and met his eyes, pausing hesitantly before waving a small hand in the direction of her companion. "This is Revali. We're members of the same Combat Club at UofH." Together, the two of the them rose and Link had a better opportunity to study the man. Revali was roughly a head taller than himself and his hair, which was such a deep blue it almost looked black, was slick and combed neatly. Any loose hairs that fell in his eyes were clearly left untouched intentionally. What captured Link's attention was the one, small braid which dangled from the left side of his head. Three minuscule downy feathers stuck in its twists and stood out against his dark hair and light complexion. Link could easily admit it suited him.

"Were you able to get any good shots?" Mipha asked politely. Link nodded even though he hadn't, yet. Something told him it was time to head home. Then, remembering his manners, he extended a hand in the direction of Revali who glanced down at it sourly before reluctantly taking it into an iron grip.

Mipha observed this exchange warily. "Then perhaps it is time we return to Castle Town for Friday evening festivities. You haven't had the pleasure of watching the fireworks presentation, right? It is a show you won't forget." Although her smile was encouraging, Link felt peculiarly out of place. "Thank you for the invitation, but I will join you another night," he replied quietly, offering her a gentle smile. She returned it and he parted ways with the two friends.

..o0o..

Castle Town was more or less a tourist trap, Zelda noted as she navigated its crowded walkways. It was the center of trade and commerce in Hyrule, but, unless you were truly visiting on account of business, its main function was to attract foreigners of all regions with expensive dining and over-the-top street shows. However, if it landed her a job, she was more than willing to indulge in its frivolity.

And, by the blessing of Hylia, it had.

Her interview had gone quite well. The manager of Beetle & Books was a rather eccentric little woman, who talked so much about her employer (the most wealthy businessman alive, Beetle Barnes) that Zelda was afraid she wasn't breathing enough to allow a proper amount of oxygen to enter her body. By the end of it, even Zelda felt winded.

Now she was browsing the shelves of Tostuna's Trinkets, aimlessly running her fingers over small bottles of perfume, strings of pearlescent beads, and glittering pocket mirrors. As she fingered a rather ornate bracelet, she was greeted by a deep, lilting voice. "If you look carefully, you'll notice the almost microscopic shards of luminous stones embedded in the beads. If you wear this item out under moonshine, it will emit a glow which would look dazzling on a beautiful woman like yourself." Zelda flicked her eyes up curiously but rolled them when she was met with the wry smile of Riju, her forearms resting on the counter and supporting her slightly cocked head.

"Well, hello," she answered, letting her features relax and cracking an amused half-smile. "Ready to treat this 'beautiful woman'," she emphasized the words, "to a chocolate pastry? I do believe I've earned it."

Riju chuckled, her tropical green eyes gleaming. "Does that mean you got the job?"

"Mhm. I start Monday at five on the dot."

"Hm... Then I suppose I might be able to clock out early. Only for you, of course." She winked and Zelda laughed.

"Thank you."

"Don't get used to it. University has left me as broke as you," she responded, but Zelda watched her lips part into a grin. They were painted with her usual blue lipstick, a choice typical for a Gerudo woman. It complimented their dark skin.

"So," her friend began as the two worked their way through the market place, occasionally fighting passage through the throngs of people, "what is your opinion on your first week as an official student of the University of Hyrule?"

"It's been..." Zelda took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Quieter than I expected," she finished.

"Awh, are you lonely without me lounging across the couch of the apartment twenty-four seven?" Riju waggled her eyebrows. "I'm afraid I can't do much about that. _Someone_ has to pay the bills."

Zelda laughed. "Oh, of course! But, it's not just that. I thought I'd feel liberated coming here. After all, I'm finally studying exactly what I love and making my own decisions and getting time to myself..." She trailed off, then turned her gaze to meet her companion's. She watched the way her swinging red hair followed the movement of her body and how graceful her strides were compared to Zelda's. "It's not enough."

"You have to give it some time."

"I know."

For a time they walked in silence, until Riju looked her friend up and down and sighed. "What is it?"

"What if I'm one of those people who always dreams but never achieves? What if one day I'm old and while I sit and watch youths become leaders and artists and travelers, I have to constantly tell myself that I'm happy living the simple life, if only to mask the sadness inside?"

"Will you consider your life to have been pointless if that's the case?"

"I... I don't know."

"The truth is, _you_ don't decide how much meaning your life holds. But, you _can_ decide how much meaning to allow the Present to hold in your life. That means living unafraid of tomorrow. That means fighting for what you want every chance you've got... That means you stop waiting and start searching."

Zelda's voice grew quiet. "For what? Opportunity?"

Riju looked at her as Milk and Honey, the bakery they had been perusing the shops for, finally became visible.

"For whomever you want to be."


	3. Chapter Two: Resonance

**~ Hello, everyone! Wow... It has been awhile. I want to begin by saying that I do plan to finish this story at some point. Idk at what point, but at some point. I'd also like to say that I hate this chapter body and soul but I've given up on it and will try to produce something more worthy of an audience next time. As I said in my Prologue, this fic was created purely for me to practice with, but that does not mean I don't want to try and make it enjoyable, as well. And now, long overdue, is Chapter 2: ~**

Chapter 2:

No longer did the pixiedust of childhood cling to her. Zelda understood this, now. What she didn't understand was why she could not at least have kept a tiny vial of it to stare at and remember simpler days and encourage her in this endless pursuit of 'Becoming' and all that. Riju's words still echoed in her mind from the week previous, haunting her all throughout her classes and free time in-between.

" _The truth is, you don't decide how much meaning your life holds. But, you can decide how much meaning to allow the Present to hold in your life. That means living unafraid of tomorrow. That means fighting for what you want every chance you've got... That means you stop waiting and start searching."_

" _For what? Opportunity?"_

" _For whoever you want to be."_

Zelda knew who she was. She didn't have to search for an identity.

But something about her friend's statement rang true.

At least the courses she had elected to take this year had kept her engaged and active. That was one aspect of her time at the University she was extremely grateful for: distraction. She hadn't expected to need it so much.

Zelda leaned her head against the window pane of her tiny apartment. Riju would be at Tostuna's Trinkets until seven, which left her another one and a half hours to do with as she pleased. The only problem was, she felt she had nothing left to do, at least, nothing left to do cooped up inside the apartment.

With a great deal of effort, she hauled herself off the window seat and towards the door, tugging her canvas shoulder bag off the kitchen table as she did so. Sparing her thoughts from her somewhat tangled hair and smudged eye makeup, she bolted from the lot, intent upon making use of her evening.

..o0o..

The Great Library of Castle Town claimed the title for the largest (and grandest, in Zelda's opinion) library in all of Hyrule. It was a whopping three floors of labyrinthian-like complexity with more books under one roof than she had ever seen before. The ceiling was painted an elegant porcelain and adorned with magnificent depictions of the lives and victories of the Ancient Heroes. Each was flecked with thin shavings of real gold, emphasizing their importance and grandeur.

One in particular struck her interest. It displayed The Wild One and his princess, riding atop a thundering steed, each wielding an intimidating weapon of choice. They fought as one against Evil Incarnate, neither giving way to fear nor doubt, and sat tall and proud, battling together under a sea of twilight.

There was something enormously soothing about a princess who could parallel her hero of legend in courage and power.

Zelda smiled and closed her eyes but remained with her face tilted up towards the ceiling. Though she was aware that it most likely looked strange, it was calming. She could pause and be silent in her world of noise; she could drown out its chaos and find momentary peace.

Blinking in the light as she returned to reality, she began to scan the shelves for books on Philosophy. As her soft, thin flats stole across the great marble tile, she inhaled the scent of dried ink and curling parchment.

Her gaze fell upon a face that was familiar to her. It was the boy who had spoken to her at the Sacred Grounds one week ago and rambled on about knocking her to the rain-splashed pavement. His tussled, flaxen locks shuttered the majority of his face, but she remembered it rather well: a hesitant smile with lips soft and a touch pink, a strong jaw and tanned skin, and serious eyes a wild, brilliant blue. Zelda couldn't deny she'd found him attractive upon first glance. _But who wouldn't?_ She mentally asked herself. _He's one of_ those _sorts._

Zelda had nearly passed him completely when she noticed his trembling hands.

She stopped and stared intently at them, wondering if she had imagined what she saw. When the man ( _Link_ , she had to remind herself) straightened and exhaled tiredly, she flung herself against the nearest bookcase and peered past its contents.

*Despite appearance at first glance, it didn't appear to be the same person she had met before. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red and puffed around the corners. Instead of the vibrant pools that had lingered in her mind for far too long, they were the color of mist reflected off water: a grayish cerulean. All the same, Zelda was certain it was Link.

She supposed confronting him about his emotional state was both blunt and potentially awkward, so she decided to play ignorant. Strolling out from behind her designated 'hideaway' case, she tossed a broad smile his way as he looked up and met her eyes.

"Link! Very good to see you again. What drew you to the library this evening?" She was aware of how forced her effort at light conversation sounded, but he did not seem to notice. Though his eyes remained sad, he returned her smile and stood to meet her.

"Zelda, hello. I... I have a paper due in a couple of weeks, but I work kind of slowly, so I have to start on projects earlier than other people." Color fanned out across his cheeks and he chuckled. "So here I am. Um, have you just come to read or...?"

She smiled encouragingly. "Yes, just here to read! It's probably my favorite pastime. And, I hadn't yet had the privilege of investigating this library, so I felt it would be quite the treat." _Yikes_ , she thought. _Surely he's not buying this._

But if he noticed her poor attempt at prompting communication he ignored it. He turned and flicked his gaze up towards the luxurious, elaborately designed ceiling. "It _is_ very beautiful..."

Zelda took this opportunity to study him closely, allowing her gaze to drop from his eyes to his nose to his lips to his t-shirt, which clung loosely to his chest and bore the crest of The Resistance- a Combat team from one of the schools near Kakariko Village, named after the five heroic members of the original Resistance group united against the forces of Twilight in one of the Ancient Hero's incarnations. _So he's a fan of Combat,_ she sighed inwardly. _What an absurd interest._

She had never found Combat to be a particularly interesting or complicated sport. From what she had been apart of an audience for, it featured a great deal of aimless shield-bashing and sword-swinging. Of course, she had only witnessed her cousin's primary school meets, so it was immensely possible she was missing out on much. That being said, from what she knew of higher-level Combat, the matches were won when only of the competing combatants could continue to participate. It was incredibly brutal. To her awareness, the only real rule was, _Don't kill one another._

She was ripped from her thoughts by Link's soft, gentle voice.

"Do you think they existed?" It took her a moment to process what he had asked.

"The Ancient Heroes? Well, I- I'm not sure. I would certainly like to think so," she replied with a small smile. The myths of the Heroes had been circulating for thousands of years, supposedly written during a more archaic age of Hyrule and the lands beyond it, and were told to children as bedtime stories. Nonetheless, much of its present culture was influenced by the legends and it was even often taught during religious studies classes.

"Do you believe they did?" Zelda asked quietly.

It was several moments before Link responded.

"I do."

She looked at him curiously without speaking. When he continued no further, she took the seat across from him, and rested her chin in her hands. Deciding she should change the subject, she nodded to his t-shirt. "Will you be joining UofH's Combat team, then?"

It took him a moment to gather his bearings. He glanced down at The Resistance's emblem, and shook his head, then looked back up at her and stumbled, "Well, um, actually I haven't quite decided yet. I'd like to be, but I'm not altogether sure I would possess the skill."

"How much skill would it really take, though, actually?" Zelda had intended to keep the contempt from her voice, but a fraction of it slipped, and she bit her lip. "I mean, of course, that the matches seem to depend merely on strength and size alone. The biggest guy in the room comes out on top... Doesn't seem very fair."

He raised his eyebrows at her and bore his eyes into her skull. Then, suddenly, he burst out laughing. "Have you ever truly watched a professional match?"

She flushed. "Well, no-"

"Ah, so you really _don't_ know, then. Mm. And here you sounded confident in your stand."

"I've seen enough to-" she cut herself off, because, in truth, she probably hadn't. "Right then. What _do_ the matches depend on? Tell me about the 'skill' required to partake in the games." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, attempting to assume an unimpressed air.

"Well, for one thing," Link began, settling back in his own chair in order to mimic her actions, "Combat isn't just about 'who can knock the other out first'. It all revolves around strategy. It's about pushing your limits and challenging your environment. When two combatants enter the arena, they have to shed all distraction. They can no longer be tethered to the outside world. It's just them and their opponent."

Zelda chuckled. "That seems a bit melodramatic."

Link shook his head and his voice was serious. "It's the truth. You're right that size and strength play a part in balancing matches, but rarely do they depend on them. In fact, some of the most famously paired matches in history were between combatants with totally opposite skillsets."

"So how, then, do combatants prepare for matches outside of the arena?"

"They do the sort of things you'd expect- they practice sparring against their teammates and keep themselves physically healthy- but they also study battle strategies and, if they can, rewatch previous matches featuring their opponent."

More than the sport, itself, Zelda was fascinated with the sudden change in Link's demeanor. She had thought him to be a bit shy, but here, now, he stammered less, looked her in the eyes more, and spoke with a new passion.

She loved it.

And so the evening wore on and their Combat discussion bled into childhood memories and the beginnings of their interests. She shared with him of her sheltered early years and of the cool, wet climate of Kakariko where she spent the majority of her time. She recalled her caretaker, Impa, and the sweetness of her voice but also the tenacious spirit evident in her lifestyle. She listened attentively to Link's adventures as a little boy and marveled at the freedom his growing-up had permitted him. And as the minutes passed, their reminiscing turned to laughter and the laughter turned to unspoken understanding of one another and the unspoken understanding of one another turned to quiet stillness where neither said a word but each expressed an eternity, as they refused to leave the library, even as a booming voice called that it would be closing in five minutes... then in two... then at that moment.

"I suppose I should leave now."

Link's voice startled her, soft though it was, and Zelda was forced to recognize that the peace had ended. But here, as he met her eyes with his mysterious ones, with chin resting lazily upon his open palm and supporting elbow, she did not want to say goodbye, yet.

And so, she did a very out-of-sorts thing.

"I have a proposition for you," she declared.

He raised one eyebrow. "What kind of proposition?"

She lowered her voice. "This library... it's vast and capacious. There's so much to explore... Surely no one would notice if we wandered its aisles for the night." She lifted her gaze to search his for any kind of reaction.

"What are you suggesting?"

She licked her lips (had they been this dry earlier?) and bit the inside of her cheek, nervously. Why had she even considered such a foolish venture? They barely knew one another- she couldn't ask him to partake in something that might get them into quite a bit of trouble. "Never mind. I'm sorry. It's nothing." She chuckled awkwardly. "I have no idea why that thought even crossed my mind." She forced a halfhearted smile his way.

He returned it quizzically but didn't let up on the matter. "No, no, what did you mean?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I was going to propose- stupidly, I might add- that we not go home. That we just stay here until it reopens in the morning and have an adventure. I know. It's a ridiculous proposal at best." Why was she blushing? Oh, yes. Because for the first time in a long time she was getting along with someone new, and she had gone too far. It was enormously possible he thought she was either interested in him in a less innocent way than she was, or that she was just rather strange and a touch eccentric.

Zelda inhaled deeply and stood, gripping the strap of her shoulder bag in hot, fumbling hands and preparing to leave.

"Zelda." His voice caught her off guard. It was the first time he had said her name. She was a bit surprised he even remembered it. She paused and waited, expecting an awkward, hurried response about how he needed to be home to for one reason or another. *

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun. Are you sure it's off the table?"

 _Oh._ She looked up and studied his expression. It was so kind. How could it be this kind?

"You mean you're interested?"

"Of course I am. I don't have class tomorrow, and I doubt my roommate will miss me all that much tonight, as he's got a swim meet until eleven in preparation for an event this Saturday."

"But...why?" She half-laughed.

He shrugged. "You said we'd have an adventure, and... I need one."

She stared at him in silence until he grew noticeably uncomfortable. Finally, she sighed. "Okay," she breathed. Then she grinned. "Let's do it."

The remainder of the night passed in a haze of quiet conversation, giggles, soft footsteps making their way through the library's empty halls, cheeks full of crumbling sugar cookies stolen from the library's cafe (with some rupees left behind, of course), and gentle, shy smiles. Though their adrenaline kept them active for a long while, by three a.m. Link and Zelda were exhausted. They had turned to poets and playwrights to keep them awake, but, even as they attempted to put on a two-person rendition of the comedy "Tingle's Dance", they were being sapped of energy.

"I can't believe I proposed this," Zelda whined after checking her watch and finding the time to be only four-thirty.

Link chuckled beside her but said nothing.

"So." She tilted her head back against the bookshelf she had been leaning on and closed her eyes.

"So," Link repeated in a murmur. For a few moments, the only noise was the slow, repetitive inhalation and exhalation of their breathing. "You never asked why I was crying earlier," he said at last.

Zelda blinked. "I never- I didn't know you had been- were crying," she stumbled.

"You don't have to be polite," he said quietly. "I wasn't subtle."

"Well... What should I have done, then?" She asked indignantly. "Being blunt isn't something I'm particularly good at."

"It's okay. I just thought you'd be curious."

She huffed and gave him a slightly pouty face, but sighed in surrender. "Alright... Why were you crying?"

He smirked, suddenly, but didn't look at her. "I didn't say I'd tell you."

At this she sat up and forced her eyes into his. "That's not a fair response, seeing as you basically just demanded I ask you what was wrong."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"It was heavily implied."

He chuckled. "Fine, then." He paused, and his expression grew grim. "I was crying because my mom has been very sick and I got a call from her doctor telling me I should expect the worst. I'm going to visit her in this weekend... Probably for the last time."

Zelda was shocked by this blatant vulnerability and insight into the personal affairs of his life. It should've made her feel uncomfortable- these things usually did- but for once, it didn't. She was surprised, of course, but otherwise she only felt a great deal of sadness for him. Perhaps her calm came from her understanding of his situation. Long ago, she, too, had lost her mother. It had come from nowhere, and though she endured it silently, it had broken her spirit. Afterwards, her father had become colder and more difficult to approach. A shroud of chilly silence fell over the house. Life changed forever.

As she began to recall these things, her chest grew hot and, inwardly, she wept for her new friend.

Returning to the moment, Zelda became presently aware of Link's hunched form beside her. She watched his back shake slightly and her ears picked up a muffled, pained gasp. She swallowed. _No, no,_ she voiced mentally. _Please, no. Not again. Not with him._

She reached out tentatively and her fingers graced his back. Cautiously, she slid her hand across his shoulders and gently hugged him to her chest. It was awkward for only a short moment. All at once, he began to sob violently and Zelda found herself clutching to him desperately and allowing her own tears to join his as recollections of her mother flooded her memory.

It was the first time she had ever let herself cry about her mother's death.

..o0o..

Link awoke to a blinding ray of silver sunlight prodding relentlessly at his tired eyes. Groggily, he began to sit up, wracking his brain to remember the last of his functioning minutes. As he rested his head against the back of the bookshelf behind him and massaged his aching neck, he was greeted with a warm breath tickling his forearm. Zelda's form was slouched over halfway on top of him and her head hung flaccidly, drooping against his shoulder. He blinked, studying her sleeping frame. Her hair was tangled and her mascara left stains of having streamed down her cheeks. Her shirt neckline was askew and slightly decorated with black splotches.

In this state, caused by a devastation that he didn't quite understand, she was not beautiful. He could admit that. She looked as though she had waged a war against herself and had risen up as victor through great cost. But when she, too, blinked awake and began to reorient herself, it seemed to Link that her eyes were clearer.

"You... You cried with me," he finally said. It was an odd greeting, he knew, but it was a statement he could not repress any longer. _Why did you cry with me?_

She inhaled deeply and stretched. She propped her elbow up against the side of the bookshelf and leaned her temple into her loosely closed fist. When she finally got a good view of him (he must've looked quite haggard, himself) she squinted her eyes and parted her lips as if to say something but then closed them again.

"I did cry with you... I think that's what you just said, right?"

Link nodded. "If- if I may ask," he paused and swept his tongue across his lower lip, wetting it, "Why?"

She opened her mouth to respond but instead of speaking she stared at him blankly. "What is it?" He asked nervously.

"We have to go," Zelda breathed as her eyes began to widen. "Goddesses, we have to go."

She scampered to stand, brushing away matted hair and twirling away from him. "Have you seen my bag?"

"Zelda, hold on," Link began somewhat timidly.

"I left my bag somewhere on the first floor, right? Or were we on the second?" She seemed far too preoccupied to pay much attention to him, so he sighed and stood to aid her with her search.

By the time the two had found it they had five minutes until they expected a librarian to open the doors. They crouched several cases away from the main desk, ready to make a swift but unnoticed exit. Zelda was attempting to clean the caked makeup from her face.

"Oh, I _do_ wish you had told me about how ridiculous I looked sooner," she exhaled tiredly.

Link took little interest in her comment. He was more focused on the emotional moment they had shared the hours previous. He barely knew this girl. Was it the fatigue that had driven them together, or something else?

He inhaled sharply, then met her forest green eyes. He wanted to know more about his new friend, but he didn't think it the proper time to discuss the matter with her. He felt embarrassed enough at his own lack of self-control. Maybe he would apologize for it one day, but for now he preferred to leave the matter unspoken entirely.

The two sat in silence until they could make their escape. Their farewells were barely existent and both found themselves in a rush to separate from the other.

Link wondered if Zelda would ever willingly meet with him, again. He figured he'd scared her away for good. He felt sick with mortification and regret. He recalled her bubbly laughter and the way in which she seemed to float as she told him of her days picking pumpkins in Kakariko near her primary caretaker's home, which she seemed to love more than the house she grew up in at the center of Central Hyrule. She carried with her a certain life that he adored.

He deeply wished to see her again **.**

 **~ Oof, that was angsty. Well, we all have super awkward moments every once and awhile, but now that that's over with, we might be able to have some fun. :) Hope you were decently entertained. Thanks for reading and please, please, please give this a review. I love the constructive criticism so please analyze my contemporary-style writing to your heart's content. See you next chapter! ~**


End file.
